


Let's Blow This Joint

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Berlin - Freeform, Companions, Ficlet, Gen, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace isn't going to see much of Berlin's famed nightlife from the inside of a cell, is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Blow This Joint

_'Schlaft gut!'_

Ace sighed as the key turned in the lock. She supposed that the Doctor could have inadvertently abandoned her in far less interesting times and places than Berlin in the 1920s, but the police cells weren't her idea of an attractive billet. She would have liked the opportunity to at least the sample the nightlife.

'Ace McShane? I've been expecting you,' her cellmate said. 'I don't think we need stay any longer. Shall we blow this joint?'

'Ace!' It served as both comment and introduction.

Her new companion tipped her hat and winked. 'Doctor River Song, at your service.'

'Hello,' Ace grinned. 'Now, how do we get out of here?'

'Should be pretty straightforward. I'm good at escaping – and the Doctor said you're good at blowing things up.'

Ace nodded. 'They didn't take my nitro away.'

'Excellent. If we're quick, we'll be in time for Marlene Dietrich.'


End file.
